coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8280 (16th December 2013)
Plot Tina makes up a story about wanting to know if they require help with Simon over the holidays and Carla asks her up into the flat. Brian calls to see Julie but Eileen refuses to let him in. Gloria flirts with Dennis. Peter grows uncomfortable as Carla shows Tina the honeymoon photos and when he gets a chance demands to know what she wants. She tells him to forget it and leaves. Gail's family gathers for the conference with differing levels of reluctance. Kylie however is missing and Audrey offers to fetch her. She finds her drinking in the street and persuades her to come in. Eileen and Julie go for a drink the bistro and find Brian in there. Eileen wants to leave but Julie insists on staying and Eileen leaves her to it. When Carla suggests to Peter they go for a drink at the Rovers, he has to once again face Tina. Brian tells Julie he’s accepted the job in Wrexham but wants her to move with him. She refuses. Stella tries to warn Gloria off Dennis but she won't listen. Gail insists that David should be allowed to see Max and Lily. To his own surprise, Nick agrees, citing his own tenuous relationship with Simon since his head injury. Kylie’s furious at the lack of support from everyone but gives in - with conditions: David is never to be alone with the children and never when she is there. Both she and Nick tell David that nothing has changed as far as they are concerned regarding their own relationship with him. Hayley and Roy decorate their last Christmas tree together. After flirting with Rob in a bid to make Peter jealous, Tina follows him outside. Peter tells her that she should keep away from him as he's a disaster waiting to happen. She says that she's willing to take that risk but he tells her that it's for her own good. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina attempts to make Peter jealous; Brian asks Julie to move to Wales with him; and Gail calls a family meeting and insists David should be allowed to see Max and Lily. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,400,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes